1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory control system, and more particularly to an information processing system such as an electronic typewriter having a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the microprocessor, an electronic typewriter can readily attain a sentence registration function.
As a result, the a necessity of having to control a plurality of sentences has occurred. In the past, if the power fails or is momentarily turned off in the course of rearrangement of sentences in the memory for editing the sentences, all registered sentences are destroyed.